onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pedro
Leopard or Cheetah? People seem to have figured Pedro to be a Leopard, but the spots that can be seen are characteristics of a cheetah. I think the tail may also resemble a cheetah's more. (Shadoguardian (talk) 05:33, December 20, 2015 (UTC)) So change it. Potayto potahto. They both have spots. SeaTerror (talk) 05:54, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Leopards have more of a bloby spots like his tail in Chapter 809, but cheetahs have round spots like his forehead in Chapter 810. Rhavkin (talk) 06:17, December 20, 2015 (UTC) I don't think he's a cheetah, he doesn't have the black lines that look like tear-stains on his face. He could be a jaguar; they have thick spots like the ones on Pedro's tail and the ones on their face are small dots like him too. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 06:25, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Epithet Is "Poneglyph Thief" or "Poneglyph Thief of the Mink Tribe" an older epithet from his pirate days? Tamago speech bubble has it in quotation marks. Rhavkin (talk) 19:15, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Viz translation doesn't have the quote marks, it just describes Pedro as a poneglyph thief. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:19, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Japanese text only has Poneglyph in quotes. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 21:07, November 21, 2016 (UTC) He's Dead. Or at least mark him as that until further notice. We really should edit his status so that it is "Deceased." It's that for Vergo and Monet, who were caught in similar circumstances (though of course Monet was stabbed in the hear too). This past chapter has everyone grieving over him in rain and Jinbe giving a motivational speech. I'm pretty sure he's dead, and if not, we can just switch it back. But right now with so much evidence that he's dead, it looks silly, almost as silly as keeping him alive when there have been so many death flags this arc would be. Perry2000 (talk) 23:30, September 22, 2017 (UTC)Perry First of all, I think that we should wait for the arc to end, just like we are waiting to mark Jinbe as a Straw Hat. Then we can start the discussion about his status. Any way there is a general rule in fiction and manga especially, that until we see a dead body the character isn't dead. You can consider Igaram, Pell, Pagaya, and many others of example of "this character is dead because..." only to miraculously survive. Also we've seen in Pedro's battle against Tamago that he had dynamite strapped to his chest, and he survived the explosion when he entered the Mirro-World. To sum up, give it time. Rhavkin (talk) 04:33, September 23, 2017 (UTC) I disagree. In the most notable instance of Sabo, we decided to leave him as dead until there was conclusive evidence to the contrary. We've seen no evidence that Pedro ISN'T dead, and plenty of talk that he is. With what we have at present Pedro is dead. We don't say "oh he might be alive let's leave it as unknown" because we haven't got any grounds for that in this instance. 11:47, September 23, 2017 (UTC) With Sabo there was a datebook (can't remember which) confirming that he was dead. And again, the least we can do is wait until the arc is over, like we decided to with Jinbe as a Straw Hat and Sanji's family name. Rhavkin (talk) 11:54, September 23, 2017 (UTC) There was a databook entry about Sabo much much later. And if you recall, we didn't wait on Sanji's family name. We changed it. 12:42, September 23, 2017 (UTC) I said I didn't remember which databook, and I'm talking about the debate on whether to change it back to simply "Sanji". Maybe King Baum is a better example for "he's 99.99% dead..." only to be alive in the end. All I'm saying is that even if all signs points to "dead", this isn't the first time Oda has mislead us, nor is is it the first time the wiki community has postponed a status edit because of it. Let's wait for the end of the arc. Rhavkin (talk) 13:16, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Play the waiting game. 16:44, September 23, 2017 (UTC) we have no proof he is dead we have consantly seen character surive exploisons Ms monday igram franky Bartolomeo buggy(comical but still ) etc oda has constanly teased a character is dead just trick all of us he should be marked as unknownTo love this (talk) 05:13, February 1, 2020 (UTC) We do have proof actually, as Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary stated him to be dead. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 05:20, February 1, 2020 (UTC) The Vivre Card also said Lucci had Haki pre timeskip. SeaTerror (talk) 06:17, February 1, 2020 (UTC) No evidence that he didn't have Haki pre-timeskip though, so that argument is not gunna work.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 06:25, February 1, 2020 (UTC) He would have used it. Rokushiki isn't Haki. SeaTerror (talk) 06:41, February 1, 2020 (UTC) ok a databook lirteally said that sabo was dead this was later proofing not true so unless your trying say th3 Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary/Cards and/or the Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary is more trust worthy and information is always right lets not act like this isnt another possible trick to make readers be surpsied if/when he appears again.To love this (talk) 07:24, February 1, 2020 (UTC) also for rob lucci haki thing there no proof he had haki pre time skip eitherTo love this (talk) 07:24, February 1, 2020 (UTC) Yes, I am saying databook more trustworthy than people's opinions. We look at stuff at face value. We can debate whether its trustworthy, but you can't debate concrete information with what ifs? and why nots? and how comes? Now let us suppose Vivre Card is wrong about Lucci with pre-timeskip Haki, and so how does that matter in regards to Pedro being dead? One matter of error does not equate to all being wrong. If one thing is proven wrong, we scratch that, but that is a bad excuse to scratch unrelated topics.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 07:56, February 1, 2020 (UTC) That databook never said Sabo was dead. It was a misunderstanding of what was actually stated in it. There's also major contradictions in the Vivre Cards. Like the Vivi stuff. SeaTerror (talk) 10:59, February 1, 2020 (UTC) "Contradictions" are NOT "I don't feel like this is true". There is nothing in the manga or SBS indicating Pedro is alive, in fact all evidence in the manga points to him being dead. As Nightmare said, databooks are 100% more trustworthy than your opinion. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 13:46, February 1, 2020 (UTC) It's not about people opinons its about acknowledgeing the fact that Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary/Cards,One Piece Databooks,SBS etc have all been known to have contradictions on past information so u can not act like that information from these things could be purposley misleading or contradiction information has been wrong or oda has mislead readers/change his mind before so do not say they 100% trustworthy or correct side note the vivre card never said when or how long lucci or any cp9 knew haki so again you speculating that he knew it pre time skip the databook did say sabo was dead then what if chapters and all the hints oda placed in chapters proofed it was wrong and it was changed Ok what proof? tell me the proof the that to u is 100% proofs he is dead cause again these other types of media have been been contradict before so what proof have u seen because if your going say explosion then again how many times we ssen people still alive after that? To love this (talk) 19:23, February 1, 2020 (UTC) Other cases are irreverent to this topic. Do we have an official source that says he's dead? Yes. Do we have an official source that says otherwise? No. The number of times any official source had conflicting information is irrelevant since even the manga contradicts the manga on occasions (Praline birth order and Oden's flashback for example) that was fixed later on, and even some of the vivre card info was fixed. Rhavkin (talk) 19:32, February 1, 2020 (UTC) Not to mention that it was specifically the Vivre Card corrections that explicitly stated Pedro was dead. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:51, February 1, 2020 (UTC) ok1 other cases are not irrevlant if talking about case of how information was wrong or possiblely purposley misleading examples from other times are perfect evidence to useTo love this (talk) 21:44, February 1, 2020 (UTC) ok that is even more proof that not even manga is always 100% just like these other forms of media.To love this (talk) 21:44, February 1, 2020 (UTC) ok Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary did not specifically say he was dead it implide sense last information on card timeline section said caught in explosion. same way it implys sheephead and ginrummy are dead when it says sent into ocean.To love this (talk) so if implying is enough evidnce from the card then alright he is dead then so are other people the cards implyTo love this (talk) 21:59, February 1, 2020 (UTC) That is incorrect. As I said earlier, Pedro was explicitly confirmed dead in the Vivre Card revision, as it changed the "Age" section in his info table to "Age at Death". Not very ambiguous. Finally, the argument against marking him deceased because databooks have provided incorrect information before doesn't work at all. *You have given no proof from the SBS or Manga indicating that Pedro is alive, which given our canon hierarchy is the only way you can overrule a databook statement. Comparing that piece of information to other, unrelated databook statements that were untrue only means that you feel like Pedro's death might be one of those errors. Your feelings and speculation do not create a compelling argument. *It does not hurt the wiki's credibility to add things that are officially stated and then remove them if they are retracted or overruled. It is not our job to second-guess Oda and try to be one step ahead of him. For example, when Flampe was initially introduced as the 33rd Charlotte daughter, we put that in her article, then immediately changed it when the manga corrected it. When Vivre Card said that Shanks became a Yonko before he met Luffy, we put it in his article, and when the manga overruled it we changed it. Thing is, we rarely ever know when Oda has made a mistake, and we can't be blamed for not knowing until he corrects it. Trying to predict mistakes in advance...especially based on feelings...only serves to withhold official information that is much more likely to be true than false. *At the end of the day, the only way for us to disregard databook information that hasn't been contradicted is for the wiki community to declare databooks and ALL of their information non-canon. I personally do not support that, and I don't believe that most of the community would either. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:07, February 1, 2020 (UTC) ok for last time i am not saying that data book or anything similar should be disregarded or freaking second guess oda that would make zero sense but you can mot say that any of these groms of media are always correct, changed later or conflicts with other media from tbe series u just supplyed 3 examples of this your self u can not say they are 100% correct is the pointTo love this (talk) 23:34, February 1, 2020 (UTC) Right, they are not always correct. But such a statement has no bearing on changing Pedro's status. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:46, February 1, 2020 (UTC) He was implied to be dead in the manga with no evidence to the contrary. We'll consider him dead until further notice. Also STOP comparing irrelevant factual inaccuracies. Sabo and Lucci have zero to do with the facts at hand and arguing about them here accomplishes nothing. 21:57, February 2, 2020 (UTC)